Then Who Are You
by sissycus
Summary: Erza feels a magnetic attraction to Mystogan. As it turns out, however, he is not the real Mystogan but an impostor disguised as him. Who is he and what are his intentions? Enjoy and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine.**

**I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. English is not my native language.**

**This story takes place before the events in Edolas.**

**Please enjoy yourself!**

Chapter 1. The unexpected visitor

Erza Scarlet couldn't get to sleep.

She was walking nervously across her room.

It was getting on for midnight and nothing broke the silence in the guild. It seemed that everyone was fallen asleep.

Suddenly some quiet laughter came to her ears on the Natsu's room side.

"Oh, Happy, this is so funny!" Natsu's voice sounded. Erza heard it absolutely clear in the silence.

"Aye!" exclaimed the little cat and they laughed again.

Erza sighed. She suggested that the Fire Dragon Slayer and Happy were still not tired enough to sleep and couldn't stop talking. It seemed strange to her that somebody in the world could be in a mood for laughing…

"I need some fresh air…" the red-haired girl thought and opened the window. The night was charming. All nature was so quiet… It was in contrast with the chaos in Erza's soul.

She felt the cool night breeze. It was very pleasant. Unfortunately, the breeze wasn't enough to clear her mind. One and only though had embedded there and gave her no peace. She was unable to think about anything else.

Jellal Fernandes…

While she had been thinking that he was dead, her grief hadn't been so unbearable.

Now she knew that he was alive. And she knew that she would probably never see him again. He was taken away in the prison by the army of the Magic Council…

The worst was that she wanted so desperately to see him! Oh, she wanted it so much…

_She would probably n__ever see him again…_ That thought was breaking her heart. And there was no comfort for her…

"Why is this so painfully for me? Why can't I stop thinking about him? _Why_?"

Erza sighed again. She closed the window and fell back on her bed.

"I must not think about him any more! I must not think about him…" she ordered to herself.

The S-class mage buried her face in her pillow and closed her eyes.

She finally fell asleep. But even in her dream she couldn't free of the face that haunted her.

_Jellal_…

_She saw his face, his blue hair, his dark eyes…He smiled to her…_

_Jellal…_

_When she reached her hand, the vision disappeared…_

_Don't leave me… Please don't leave me alone…_

-ooo-

Erza suddenly woke up.

How much time did her dream continue? It was impossible for her to say. In any case it was still night. Oh, that night seemed endless! Time dragged heavily on. She had no patience to break the morning. She didn't want to sleep any more because her dreams were a torture for her…

And it was then she saw it. There was somebody in the room. She was not alone.

A dark silhouette was standing near to the window. It was definitely a male figure.

At the first moment she was scared but that fright passed immediately. The girl jumped to her feet, ready to fight if necessary. Her shining magical seal appeared around her and Erza got her sword. She directed her weapon to the unknown man.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked in a menacing tone.

The midnight visitor made no reply.

"Answer me!" ordered she. "Answer or you will regret, I swear!"

The unknown man took a few steps forward. The pale moon-beams illuminated him. The light was enough for her to see and recognize him.

Erza was so shocked that she dropped the sword. She couldn't take her eyes off the man. She expected everything but this.

"Mystogan?" exclaimed she. "Why are you here?"

**What do you think about the beginning? Please let me know your opinion!**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy yourself!**

Chapter 2. Mystogan's request and Erza's strange behaviour

"Am I still dreaming?" thought Erza. But no, it didn't look like a dream. She was quite awake. "How very strange… What is he doing here?"

She looked cautiously at the man standing in front of her. Her eyes didn't mislead her. Yes, it was no one but Mystogan – with his cloak, hat, mask and everything else. He looked even more mysterious (if it was possible at all) in the semi-darkness. She could see the shine in his eyes.

"Mystogan?" repeated the red-haired girl. She was still stunned.

"Yes, it is me," he answered. Nobody knows why, the sound of his voice made her flesh creep.

"What are you doing here? Would you be so kind to explain me?" asked Erza.

"Please calm down, Erza," said he. His voice was muted due to the mask. "I had no intention to frighten you. Your sword won't be necessary to you for this conversation. Please don't be afraid of me."

She smiled nervously in attempt to hide her confusion. "I'm not afraid at all. I just didn't expect guests at this time. So, what do you want? I suppose that it must be something of a great importance to bring you in my room in the middle of the night. Whatever it is, can't it wait to the morning? Or you are just unable to have a common talk?"

"I wanted to see you in private." His eyes were boring into her.

"What is his aim?" wondered Erza. She decided to take the offensive.

"Why do you wear this mask? You know that it is useless… I have already seen your face. You remember this, right? I know that you look exactly like Jellal," said she.

Mystogan remained silent for a minute.

"You know also that I'm not Jellal Fernandes." He hesitated for a second, and then continued: "Tell me, Erza… What is Jellal Fernandes for you?" (1)

She didn't expect that question. Indeed, what was Jellal for her? A friend from her childhood… An enemy who tried to kill her once… Yes, he was all this… and more importantly… "My love and my hate at the same time," she said to herself and that thought frightened her.

Erza didn't discuss it even with her closest friends like Lucy, Gray and Natsu. And to discuss it with Mystogan, the person who had the same face as Jellal Fernandes… That was far too much. She decided to slide over the delicate question.

"Is this why you are here in the middle of the night? Is this why I'm honoured with your visit?" she asked sarcastically. "You want to speak with me about my childhood friends? Did I understand right? If so, then I must ask you to leave. I'm tired and…"

"No. Let me get back to the point. I came to ask you for a favour," declared the masked man. "I want you to come on a mission with me."

That was beyond all her expectations. Her eyes widened in shock. Mystogan asked her to go on a mission with him? Did she hear right? That was impossible…That was absolutely unusual for him. He always did his work alone. As far as she knew, he had never gone on a mission with any of the guild members. What was that strange behaviour of his? And so suddenly…

"You want me to go on a mission with you?" asked Erza.

"That's right," confirmed he. His dark eyes sparkled. "Well, do you agree?"

The girl hesitated. She didn't know what his intentions were. Was it reasonably to take his offer? She was about to refuse but her curiosity got the upper hand over her hesitation.

"Very well, let it be as you want. I will come with you."

"Then I will be waiting for you outside the city tomorrow morning. Now I'm leaving you. And if you take my advice… try to get some more sleep," said the masked mage.

After his leaving she fell asleep again. And strange thing, this time no dreams tortured her… as if Mystogan's visit had soothed her grief for Jellal.

-ooo-

In the morning Erza woke up with a strange feeling of confusion. But what was the reason? Maybe it was some kind of a dream…

Then she remembered about the midnight visitor. No, it wasn't a dream. It was quite real. Mystogan had appeared in her room… She had promised to accompany him today…

"It will be a long day, I think…"

Erza got out of the bed. It was eight o'clock and she had to prepare herself.

"I need a cup of coffee…" murmured she and hurried up to dress herself. "I will ask Mirajane to prepare some coffee for me…"

-ooo-

"Shall we go on a mission today, Erza?" asked Natsu.

The red-haired girl didn't hear his question. She stared at the cup of coffee that she held in her hands. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't pay attention to anything around her.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy watched her anxiously.

"Boys, doesn't it seem to you that she is not well this morning?" whispered the blonde girl.

The flying cat nodded. "You are right, Lucy. But what can be the reason?"

"Erza? Did you hear me?" The Fire Dragon Slayer touched her hand.

Startled by his touch, she raised her head. "Yes? What is it, Natsu?"

"I'm afraid that you don't look quite well today, Erza," said Lucy.

"What is wrong with you? Whatever it is, you know that you can tell us! We are a team after all! And more importantly, we are friends!" added Natsu.

Erza sighed.

"I'm really lucky to have friends like them," thought she. "But what can I tell them? Mystogan appeared in my room during the night and asked me to go on a mission with him?" She smiled unconsciously. "Well, it sounds ridiculous… They will never believe me. I would have never believed it myself if it hadn't happened to me."

"There is nothing at all. Don't worry. I'm fine," she replied and made an effort to look in a good mood. "I just didn't sleep well last night…"

"Are you sure?" insisted Gray. He didn't look convinced.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Well then, shall we take a job today?" Natsu repeated his question.

"I'm afraid this time I can't go with you. But I'm sure that you will handle the job without me."

"You can't go with us? Why?" asked Gray and Lucy at the same time.

"I have an S-class mission to do," said Erza. "Please forgive me but I can't tell you anything more." At that moment it came to her mind that Mystogan hadn't explain what was the mission. "I should ask him… but I was so shocked by his appearance… I must ask him when we meet," she said to herself.

Natsu, Gray and Lucy looked at each other. Erza's behaviour was unusual. It wasn't typical for her to be mysterious. There was something here… but what was it?

Erza drank up her coffee. "I have to go now. See you tomorrow! Good luck with your job!" she said and left the guild hall.

The others followed her with their eyes.

"I tell you, Erza is hiding something from us. Remember my words, boys," said Lucy.

"You are probably right. And we will discover it at every cost. But now we have to go too. Our job is waiting for us," reminded Gray.

"Let's go!" said Natsu.

"Aye, sir!" exclaimed Happy.

-ooo-

It wasn't necessary for Erza to search a long time for Mystogan; when she departed from the city he appeared in front of her. He didn't look so supernatural in the daylight.

"Are you ready, Erza?" asked the masked man.

"Yes, I'm ready," the girl nodded. "But I still don't know what mission you were talking about."

"We are going to catch a monster that is hiding in the mountain south of Magnolia. It inhabits a cave system with two outlets. That's the reason I asked you to help me. You will enter the cave from the one side and me from the other, so the monster won't have a chance to get out."

"Let's go then," she said.

-ooo-

(1) It may seem strange that Mystogan asks Erza for Jellal Fernandes but he has a reason to do it… You will see…

**I will be very grateful if you send me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 3. A magnetic attraction

_Six days later_

Erza's behaviour didn't become normal after her return. On the contrary, in the next few days things were getting worse.

Natsu and the others noticed that the red-haired mage was extremely abstracted. She didn't pay attention to anything around her and even avoided meeting her friends. She didn't want to speak with anybody. Her silence caused them anxiety. When they asked her about her mission, the only answer they got was "It was successful." And that was all. Erza gave them no other explanations.

Not only Natsu's team but also the other guild members noticed that something was wrong with her.

"I'm afraid Erza doesn't look well these days… What is going on with her?" asked Mirajane.

"We don't know, Mira-san," replied Lucy. "And to tell you the truth I'm very concerned."

"We asked what was wrong with her but she made no answer. The only thing she said was "I'm okay". But she obviously isn't okay," added Happy.

"Yes, her behaviour is very strange. It is unusual for her to be so quiet and abstracted," said Levy.

"Erza is in this state since she was on a mission alone," said Lucy. "Maybe something has happened during that mission… Who knows? She doesn't want to explain us. And how can we help her when we don't know what the problem is?"

"Whatever is the reason, I'm going to find it out!" vowed Natsu.

"Don't force her, Natsu. Maybe it will be better if we leave her in peace for some time," said Cana.

"Cana is right. When Erza feels herself ready to tell us she will do it," nodded Mirajane.

-ooo-

Erza loved her friends and didn't want to trouble them but she knew that she just couldn't tell them. They wouldn't understand. So she wanted to be alone and avoided their company. Never in her life had she felt herself so totally confused. The red-haired mage didn't understand what was going on with her.

In fact, she hadn't had a lot of work during the mission with Mystogan. When they had reached their goal, the man had found the monster earlier than her. She had heard the noise of their fight and had run at that direction. But when she had managed to found the masked mage, the monster had already been defeated.

The mission was successful but there was something very strange. She and Mystogan practically hadn't talked on the way to the mountain and back to Magnolia. But words hadn't been necessary for their communication. Erza had the feeling that she had never got on so well with somebody…

The truth was that she felt an unexplainable attraction to the masked mage. What was the reason, she couldn't say. Was it his fault or hers? The girl didn't know. Her sixth sense told her that he has something strange about him… something familiar… Well, it might be only a consequence of the fact that he had the same face as Jellal Fernandes… Yes, maybe that was the explanation… But she wasn't absolutely sure.

Maybe it was only her imagination but it seemed to Erza that almost every night she saw Mystogan's figure on her window. It happened usually just before daybreak. He cast a glance at her and sighed heavily. After that she heard his steps moving away slowly.

"What does he want from me? What is this strange behaviour of his?" she asked herself time and time again. "And more importantly… What is going on with me? Why do I feel a magnetic attraction to him? Maybe I'm enchanted by him? But how is this possible? No, this is ridiculous… It just can't be."

And the worst thing was that she couldn't stop thinking about Jellal Fernandes. Her heart was breaking on two.

-ooo-

"Master, I have to ask you something…" said Erza with hesitation.

"What is it, Erza?" asked Makarov without looking at her. He has just returned from a meeting with the members of the Magic Council and looked really tired.

"I would like to know what is going on with… one person…"

"Who are you talking about?"

"He is… Jellal Fernandes."

The master cast a glance at her. He didn't expect that question.

"Why do you ask me about this man, Erza?"

She hesitated for a second and her face blushed. "Because… well… He is my childhood friend and I am… concerned about him… "

"Well, I know only that he is in the prison… I can't tell you anything more."

The red-haired girl sighed.

"I shouldn't ask…"

**The magnetic attraction to Mystogan that Erza feels has its explanation. ****These three chapters were only the introduction. The main part of the story will start in the next chapter.**

**Review please, please, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review!**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 4. A special S-class mission

_Ten__ days later_

It was nearly morning. The sun would rise soon. The entire Fairy Tail guild was still sleeping.

_Erza's tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew that it was stupid and meaningless but she just couldn't stop crying._

_Then she felt that someone took gently her hand._

_She raised her head. Mystogan was standing next to her._

_The girl stared at him._

"_My friend, what tortures you?" he asked._

"_What tortures me, you ask? My love to you," said Erza under her breath._

_Mystogan approached his masked face to hers as if he had intention to kiss her. She could see the shine in his eyes…_

At the same moment a bang echoed in the room.

-ooo-

Startled by the bang, Erza woke up.

Somebody was knocking on the door.

"Erza! Are you still sleeping?" She heard Natsu's voice. "It is already morning! The master wants to speak with you!"

The red-haired mage sighed. She had no desire to speak with anybody…

"Yes, I'm coming," she answered. "Tell him that I'm coming in fifteen minutes!"

She looked round her room. There was no trace of Mystogan. "It was a dream! Thank goodness, it was just a dream!"

She hurried up to dress herself.

-ooo-

"I have a very special mission for you, Erza," said master Makarov.

"And what is it, master?" asked she without looking at him. She didn't even raise her head. Her tone was absolutely indifferent. She was thinking about her dream at the moment.

"Did you hear about the city of Mersyerella? Recently, there is unusual weather in the city. As far as I know, it seems to be a non-ending thunder storm! It is continuing more than five days," explained the old man.

"A non-ending thunder storm, you say? And you think that…" Mirajane didn't finish her words.

Makarov nodded. "I'm afraid, yes. I think that Laxus may be involved. So I want you to investigate what is going on there. Will you take this job?"

"Of course, master," agreed Erza.

"I think this job will be interesting! I can't wait to go there!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Aye, sir!" said Happy.

"I'm afraid that you didn't understand me, Natsu. This time you won't be with Erza. But don't worry, she won't be alone."

"What? We won't be with her?" asked the fire mage. "Why?"

"This mission is only for S-class mages. It may be dangerous, so I asked another S-class mage to come with you, Erza," explained Makarov.

"Another S-class mage… Who are you talking about, master?" Erza asked in the same indifferent manner.

As if in response of her question the door opened. Everyone turned to see who was coming and yelled with astonishment. At the first moment they didn't believe their eyes.

"Impossible!" thought all of them.

It was none other than Mystogan. His black cloak enveloped his body. His dark eyes sparkled behind the mask. Those who have never seen him watched amazed and couldn't take their eyes off the newcomer.

"Is this _really_ Mystogan?" whispered Bisca.

"I can't believe that I see him! It is a dream come true!" exclaimed Cana. "Oh, he is charming!"

Lucy stared at the masked mage. She was unable to say a word.

Even Juvia, who otherwise watched only Gray, was fascinated.

But nobody was more impressed than Erza. Everyone saw how her expression changed immediately. Just a minute before her face said that she wasn't interested at all. And now her face brightened up. Her eyes widened and she smiled unconsciously.

"What is going on with me?" she wondered and presses her hand against her heart.

The only one girl who didn't show any emotions was Levy. Mystogan's arrival didn't impress her. She was sitting alone because master Makarov had sent her team mates Jet and Droy to take something from Porlyusica-san. But it wasn't that she was worried about. She didn't dare to confess even to herself that the true reason was Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer had gone on a mission a few days ago. He was supposed to return already but he was still absent.

But there was one person who noticed something unusual.

"How very strange… Mystogan had never shown himself in front of us! Why doesn't he put all of us to sleep as usual?" thought Mirajane.

The masked mage stopped for a second in a doorway. Was he confused of all this attention? It was impossible to understand his emotions because his face was hidden. In any case he entered the hall without saying anything and stopped in front of the master.

"Erza, Mystogan, I'm counting on you two to handle this mission!" said Makarov.

"Wait, wait! I'm against that! I'm absolutely against that!" declared Natsu. "Erza doesn't go anywhere without me, Lucy and Gray! We are her team mates, after all!"

Mystogan turned his head and looked at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. His eyes sparkled but he didn't say anything.

"Calm down, Natsu!" ordered Makarov. "This time you can't go with her. Don't worry, she will be okay."

"We will go with her!" yelled the fire mage as loud as he could. Now everyone in the hall (even Levy) stared at him.

"That's enough, Natsu! Don't make me repeat," said the master. "You can go!" he nodded to the S-class mages.

"Shall we go, Erza?" asked Mystogan.

"Yes, I will be ready in half an hour," answered the red-haired girl. She gave a smile to him, and then turned to face the Fire Dragon Slayer. "I appreciate your concern but please don't be afraid for me, Natsu! I will return soon. I promise."

Natsu remained silent but he looked like he was ready to tear someone to pieces.

**I will explain in the next chapters why Mystogan doesn't put everyone to sleep as usual!**

**Please let me know your opinion for this chapter!**

**I don't expect only positive reviews. If you don't like something please don't hesitate to tell me! I'm waiting for your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. ****Please** **enjoy!**

Chapter5.A trap

"I tell you, I think that Erza is in danger. We must go after her!" said Natsu.

He was in his room together with Gray, Lucy and Happy. The pink-haired mage was walking across the room. Obviously he was very nervous.

"Don't be so hasty you hot head!" yelled Gray.

"What? How did you call me?" asked Natsu in a threatening tone. "How dare you…"

"That's enough, boys! Now it isn't the right time for your quarrels!" Lucy interfered.

Silence fell on the room for a moment.

"Please Natsu, come and take a seat!" said Happy. "Please try to calm down!"

"We must go after Erza!" repeated the Fire Dragon Slayer. "We should not leave her alone!"

"But she is not alone. Besides, Erza is strong enough. She knows how to look after herself…" started Lucy but the pink-haired mage interrupted her words.

"I know that she is strong. Who doesn't know this? But this time is different. Now she is with Mystogan!"

"And what of it? What is with him that troubles you so much?" asked Gray.

Natsu bit his lips. How could he explain them…? They hadn't seen Mystogan's face. They didn't know that he was the very image of Jellal Fernandes… And who knows what his story was…

"He is an S-class mage and one of the strongest guild members. Nothing can harm Erza while she is with him," added the ice mage.

"And besides that, you know… Master Makarov forbad us to go after them. He said that the mission was only for S-class mages. If we break his order, we will provoke his anger," reminded Lucy.

"It won't be the first time when we break his orders! But this time we have an important reason to do it… For Erza's sake…" insisted Natsu.

"Please calm down, Natsu!" repeated the flying cat.

"Now it isn't the right moment for me to be calm!" yelled the Dragon Slayer. Scared by the yell, Happy drew himself aside.

At the next moment Natsu overcame his anger and made an effort to smile. "Please forgive me, Happy. I had no intention to frighten you. But we really must be with her!"

Lucy and Gray sighed.

"But remember what the master said. Maybe Laxus is involved…" said the girl.

"This is another reason to take things into our hands! Who knows what Laxus can do…? Let's go! We are losing time at the moment!"

"Typically for Natsu… It is impossible to talk him out," thought Lucy.

"Well then… Let's go after Erza. But I fear that she won't be very glad to see us… I hope we won't regret," said she.

"But listen; let's pretend that we are going on a different mission," suggested the ice mage. "Otherwise the master won't let us go!"

Natsu nodded. "Good idea. Lucy, go and say to Mirajane that we have some work to do and we must go immediately. Ask her to prepare a picnic lunch for us."

The Celestial Spirit mage opened the door and almost came into collusion with Levy.

"Lucy! Is Erza here?" asked the blue-haired girl nervously. "She isn't in her room. I have something important to tell her!"

"She left a few minutes ago. And we are in hurry to go on a mission."

"Oh, no! It was really important!" whispered Levy. "I was in the library…"

"You are there every day…" thought Lucy but she said only: "Well then, hurry up and say what it is."

Both girls entered the room.

"Friends, I was in the library and I found some information about the city of Mersyerella," said Levy without introduction. "I have read different literature sources. According to them, there was a dark guild in the city many years ago. Its members were specialized in using dark runic magic. The guild had been destroyed but maybe there is still something hidden…"

"Are you sure?" asked Gray.

Levy became embarrassed. "Well, I'm not absolutely sure. But I wanted to warn Erza…"

Natsu took her hands.

"Levy, do you agree to come with us?" he asked directly.

"Y-You want me to come with you? Where…?" Levy unintentionally took a step back.

"We decided to follow Erza. I think… I think that she may need our help. And if the story for the runic magic is true, maybe you can help us and Erza."

"You will go against master's order?"

"We have to do it. So, will you come with us?"

Levy bit her lips. What should she answer? Her timid nature wanted to refuse. It wasn't typical for her to go on missions without her partners. But from the other hand, her friends needed her help and she had no time to wait the return of Jet and Droy… She had to take her decision immediately.

"Very well, I'm coming with you," said she.

-ooo-

"What awful weather!" said Erza but the man didn't hear her words.

She and Mystogan have just arrived in the city of Mersyerella. Indeed there was a storm. It was in the middle of the day but there were no people in the streets. Heavy clouds were overhanging the city. It was pouring with rain, an ice-cold rain. Blinding lightning bolts cut through the sky. The severe wind dispersed Erza's long hair. Every step forward – against the wind – was a torture for her. Her clothes were entirely soaked and she shivered with cold.

An inattentive step and Erza fell to the ground. The man immediately took her hands and helped her to rise to her feet. His touch made her creep.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You are trembling…" He held her in his arms for a second.

"I'm fine…" she said but at the same moment she saw that her hand was bleeding.

Mystogan touched the wound. Then she felt something strange… nice warmth in her hand. Her heart started beating faster and faster. Her eyes met his ones… and then the time stopped. There was no storm, no wind, no lightning bolts, just his eyes, and his touch. Erza knew that the guy was feeling the same; she was able to read his mind, even… to touch his heart. Both of them wished that moment to continue for ever. But moment was short. Suddenly a drop of blood fell on his hand and he looked at it.

To her surprise, Mystogan took the bandage off his left forearm and dressed her wound. The girl was almost sad; she didn't care about her hand, she just wanted to feel the tenderness of his touch again.

"Thanks…" Erza was so confused that she couldn't say anything more. And it was then when she saw it. His Fairy Tail symbol was on his left forearm. (1)

"You are welcome," he answered. "Hang in there, Erza. By the way, do you notice something strange?"

"What is it?"

"Doesn't it seem to you that all lightning bolts strike one and only place? It is strange, isn't it?"

She looked carefully and found that he was right. It seemed that one and only place drew the electricity.

"What can be the reason?" whispered Erza. "Maybe that is the place we are searching for?"

Mystogan didn't pay attention to her questions because at the same moment lot of people appeared in front of them. People were obviously nervous and frightened. They were hurrying. Most of them were almost without baggage.

Erza and Mystogan started walking in this direction. When they came closer everyone drew back. It seemed that they were startled by the sight – a young woman in armour and a masked man.

"We are mages from Fairy Tail guild," said Erza. "Our master has sent us on a mission here. Could you please tell us what is going on?"

"We are leaving the city. We are afraid that the curse is activated," said an old woman.

"A curse, you say? Would you explain in detail?" asked Erza.

"Well, there is a place inside the city … A dark guild settled down there many years ago. No one of the local people takes courage to go there. According to the rumour, there is a dark magic around the place."

"A dark magic? What is the essence of this magic?"

"I can tell you…" started the woman but her words were interrupted by a terrifying thunder. Two children behind them shrieked and covered their ears with their palms.

"I shouldn't say anything about that," she whispered and hurried up to go after the others.

Erza cast a glance at Mystogan.

"What do you think? What should we do? Do you believe that there is a curse indeed? If so, then Laxus may not be involved?"

"Let's check," he answered. "Come on. We have no time to lose. We must find the place that draws the electricity. "

-ooo-

_One__ hour later_

Approaching their goal, two S-class mages found that the storm was getting stronger. The entire sky looked as if it enveloped by a fire. It was raining in buckets but strangely, the wind was dropping.

"We are getting closer," said Erza. "There is no doubt about it!"

"It looks so," replied the man. "We must be careful. We don't know what enemy we have against us!"

She was about to answer but it was then when they saw an old house. They stopped and looked cautiously at it, trying to focus through the rain that blinded them. There was nothing different from the other houses and they wouldn't pay attention to it if it didn't shine inside. There was no doubt about the nature of that shine. The light was electrical and its light colour approved its origin. The lightning bolts were striking the roof of the house.

"That must be the house we were told about," said Erza. Her senses felt a powerful magical energy and that troubled her.

"Let's get closer" he answered and started walking forward. She followed him. They reached the house and cross the threshold.

The magical power was stronger inside. Definitely there was a mage in the house.

At the first moment they didn't see anything. The bright light blinded them and they covered their eyes with hands. After a few seconds they managed to open their eyes.

Two S-class mages were in a room much wider then expected. They looked around. A human figure was lying near to the opposite wall. Someone familiar… yes, it was none other than…

"Gajeel!" exclaimed Erza. "It's him! Goodness! What is he doing here?"

Gajeel didn't make any movement. It seemed that he hadn't heard her words. Obviously he was unconscious.

Without thinking, she took a step forward. At the same moment two strange creatures appeared in front of her blocking her way to the Iron Dragon Slayer. They had a passing resemblance with giant bats. Two pairs of yellow eyes stared at her.

"Taka care for the first one, I will handle the other," said Mystogan. His voice was absolutely calm.

Erza nodded and concentrated on her enemy. "Reequip!" said she. "Black Wind Armour!"

She raised her sword with a graceful movement and prepared to hit the beast.

Each one of her strikes was blocked by monster's claws. After a few abortive attempts she took a step back and hit again with all her strength. The monster blocked again but its claws were broken by the strike. Her sword reached its heart and that was last breath of the creature. It fell on the ground.

The red-haired girl cast a glance at Mystogan. The other beast was lying on the ground and gave no signs of life.

"Let's go!" said Erza and ran to Gajeel. The masked mage followed her. She kneeled down next to the Iron Dragon Slayer and called his name but he didn't answer.

"Is he alive?" whispered she.

At that very moment she nodded that the ground under their feet was shining with a red light. The girl looked cautiously and realized that there were thousands and thousands of small runes. They formed a complicated knot work. The mages saw that they were in the middle of a red circle.

The red light disappeared and there was no trace of the runes.

"What was that?" asked Erza. She felt a sudden weakness. She took a few steps forward and an invisible barrier stopped her. Mystogan was also unable to leave the invisible circle. They looked at each other.

"Reequip!" said Erza but nothing happened. Her magic didn't obey her will.

Erza realized that they were absolutely helpless. Their magic was useless inside that magical circle. And worse, they couldn't get out of it.

"It's a trap!" said Mystogan through clenched teeth.

-ooo-

(1) I don't know where Mystogan's sign is but for this story I decided to place it onto his forearm.

**Thank you for reading! ****Review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the review!**

**This chapter is for all**** people who sent me reviews until now.**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 6. It can't be

_At the same time in the guild…_

"Master, you look very nervous," noticed Mirajane. She gave him a cup of coffee. "Or it is just my imagination?"

Makarov took the cup. He cast a glance at her and sighed.

"You are right. Indeed I'm concerned, Mira… and not only about for the city of Mersyerella but also about my grandson… Despite all his faults…"

"You are concerned about him? Why?" asked the girl.

"If it is true that the thunder storm continued nearly a week, its supporting will take a huge quantity of magical power. In other words, the person who causes the storm will be absolutely exhausted! Do you understand what I'm saying, Mira? He will be exhausted to death!"

Mirajane bit her lips. She knew how much Makarov loved his grandson and understood his anxiety. If something had happened to Laxus, his grandfather wouldn't endure it.

"But why should Laxus do such a thing?" whispered she.

"I don't know… Ah, why didn't I learn about this earlier! I hope that Erza and Mystogan will arrive there in time…"

"Don't worry, master. We don't know if Laxus is involved indeed. Besides, I'm sure that Mystogan and Erza will take care…" Mirajane tried to reassure him.

"I hope so…" he sighed again and took a pull at his coffee.

Mirajane was about to say something more but suddenly she felt an unspeakable wish to sleep. She was unable to rebel against that wish. Her eyelids weighted with sleep and she felt weakness in her feet. And she was not the only one; all mages who were in the guild hall fell asleep one by one.

"What is going on?" thought Makarov. "Is it him…? No, no… That's just not possible! He must be with Erza!"

At the same moment a cloaked figure entered the guild hall. Makarov watched and didn't believe his eyes. "It can't be! Why is he here?"

Mystogan went to the requested board without saying a single word.

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Makarov.

The masked mage turned his head and looked at the old man. "I come for a job," he answered in a calm tone.

"You come for a job? But I thought… Aren't you supposed to be on a mission with Erza at the moment?"

"On a mission with Erza, you say? What are you talking about, master?"

"Didn't I give a mission to you and her? You had to go to the city with the non-ending thunder storm…"

"I don't know anything about that. You have never given such a mission to me!" declared Mystogan. "In fact, I'm here for the first time this month!"

The guild master put his hands to his head. He didn't believe his ears.

"Goodness! Who could have though? If so, then who is with Erza? Who did I ask to accompany her? It was someone that looked just like you – the same clothes, the same…"

"What? Someone is trying to pass for me? Did I understand right?" asked Mystogan. Makarov couldn't see his expression due to the mask but he felt the disbelief in his voice.

"I'm afraid, yes. So that is why nobody fell asleep when he came here! Now I understand… But who is he? Who? And what are his intentions? Maybe Erza is in danger?"

Mystogan looked absolutely calm. The news that an unknown man pretended to be him obviously hadn't made him angry. He remained stone-still and silent for a minute.

"Well, that's interesting… I have never expected this," he said. After a few seconds silence he continued: "I will find out who is this impostor. Don't worry, master. Where are they at the moment? Tell me and I will go there. But there is one more thing… Give me your permission to take Mirajane with me. She will return here safe and sound, I promise."

"Why does he need Mira?" wondered Makarov. "Very well, but look after her," he said.

Mystogan nodded. He came near to the girl and touched her with his magical staff. Released from the powerful sleep magic, she opened her eyes and saw the masked man.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Stand up and come with me," he commanded.

"M-Mystogan?" muttered Mirajane. "Is this you? Why are you here?"

"There is no time for explanations. You will understand later. Hurry up." He helped her to rise to her feet.

-ooo-

After Mystogan's leaving the sleep spell disappeared. Guild members woke up one by one.

"What happened?" wondered Macao.

"If I didn't know that Mystogan is on a mission outside the city, I would swear that he had been here!" said Cana. "Wait, where is Mira?" At the same moment she saw Makarov's terrified expression. "What is wrong, master? You don't look well!"

"This is not good… This is not good…" the guild master whispered.

"What is it?"

"It seems that we have an impostor in the guild," answered the old man as if he was speaking to himself. He didn't even look at Cana.

Everyone stared at Makarov. They didn't understand what he was talking about.

"An impostor?" repeated the brown-haired girl. "What do you mean? How is this possible? I don't understand! Who is he?"

"It is someone who pretends to be Mystogan! And now he is with Erza… Poor girl! Who knows who this man is…? Who knows what can happen!"

**What do you think about this chapter? **

**Please let me kn****ow your opinion!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank all people who sent me reviews!**

**Here is the next chapter. ****Please enjoy!**

Chapter 7. Natsu's team arrives

"Who is with Erza?" wondered Makarov. He was oppressed with anxiety.Different suppositions kept running in his head. "Who is this man? Maybe he is a member of another guild? But who…? And what can be his goal? Oh, I hope that Mystogan will arrive there in time! Goodness! As if the concern about Laxus is not enough for me… And who knows where Gajeel is… And now this impostor… whoever he is… makes things still worse!"

-ooo-

_Meanwhile…_

"Collect your faculties, Natsu!" said Lucy. She stroked back her wet hair. "It was you who insisted to go after Erza, after all! Don't forget that!"

The blonde girl and Gray were supporting the pink-haired Dragon Slayer who couldn't stand firm on his feet. He was extremely tortured by the journey. His motion sickness was worse than ever.

"Y-Yes, that's right… We must hurry up… We must find Erza… Just a minute…" answered Natsu unconsciously. "Everything is s-spinning… Oh…" he moaned. His head dropped forward.

"Oh, you are beyond all hope," muttered Gray through clenched teeth. Natsu had rested his weight against Gray's shoulder and the ice mage felt a sharp pain in his muscles. "Why am I not surprised…?"

"It is impossible for me to fly… This wind is awful!" complained Happy.

Indeed the storm was at its height. The rain lashed against them. The air was saturated with electricity. The wind dispersed their hairs. Not only flying but also walking was very difficult.

Levy looked extremely worried. It wasn't typical for her to disobey the guild master. If he was to learn that she was with Natsu's team at the moment… The blue-haired girl didn't dare even thinking about it. And what would say her team mates Jet and Droy if they could see her now? And there was one more thing… She wasn't absolutely sure about the dark runic magic. What if Laxus was involved indeed? She was so afraid of him… The blue-haired girl cast a glance at the lightning bolts that were cutting through the sky and shivered with fear. She hadn't forgotten how Laxus had shot a lightning bolt at her. Luckily for her, Gajeel had been there to save her… But now the Iron Dragon Slayer wasn't there. Who knows where he was at the moment… Levy sighed. She feared but she knew that there was no turning back… She had promised to help her friends.

"The storm is getting stronger… We must be close already," noticed she.

"You are right. We must be on our guard," agreed Lucy. "Strangely, it seems that there are no people in this city!"

"Who will be outside when the weather is so awful?" asked Gray. "It isn't strange at all. Let's hurry!"

-ooo-

"A trap?" repeated Erza. "So Laxus has nothing to do with this?" She knew that master Makarov would be happy to hear that. But at the next moment another thought crossed her mind. "And the story about the curse is true?" asked she.

"It is true; there is no doubt about it," answered Mystogan (1). "It seems that the dark magic has been activated by his arrival here." The masked man pointed at Gajeel. "Obviously he hadn't known about the danger… just like us. Look at him. His magical power is almost completely taken away. I'm afraid that the same thing is going to happen with us... unless we find some way to get out of this circle."

Erza bit her lips. How could they get out? It was impossible for them to use their magic…

"What should we do?" the girl said to herself.

She had never felt herself so helpless. An unexpected thought came to her mind. "Maybe Jellal has the same feeling right now… He is locked within the prison and it is impossible for him to get out of it…" She was astonished at herself. "What are these strange thoughts of mine now? I must think only about the mission!"

At the same moment a piercing shriek broke the silence.

"Gajeel!" screamed a female voice.

Both S-class mages cast a glance at the door. A blue-haired girl was standing there. She stared at the body of the Iron Dragon Slayer. Her eyes were widened in shock and her expression was terrified. It seemed that she was trying to take breathe but she couldn't.

"Who is it? Levy?" whispered Erza. "No, it can't be… She shouldn't be here." Then she saw three other figures behind her.

"Natsu? Gray? Lucy? What are they doing here?" wondered the red-haired mage.

Without losing any time, Levy rushed forward. She had forgotten her fears. Her only thought was to help Gajeel. Natsu's team followed her.

"Don't get closer!" yelled both S-class mages at the same time.

Startled by the yell, the newcomers stopped. Only Levy didn't pay attention to the yell and continued running forward. Natsu and Gray grabbed her hands and held her back.

"Wait, Levy!" whispered Gray in her ear.

"Be careful!" added Erza. "There is a runic circle here! It is impossible for us to get out of it! And as it seems, it takes the human's magical power away!"

"So the literature sources were right!" exclaimed Levy. "And it means… it means that Laxus isn't here, thank goodness!" she thought and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can you destroy the runic magic, Levy?" asked Happy.

"I will try but I need some time…" Her words were interrupted by the appearance of a dozen monsters resembling giant bats.

"They are so many! Why?" asked Erza looking at Mystogan. "When we came here there were only two of them!"

"The magic is stronger now because it consumes not only Gajeel's magical power but also ours," explained the masked man.

Levy and Lucy unconsciously took a step back but Natsu didn't look troubled. On the contrary, a large smile formed on his lips.

"Set to work, Levy. We will gain some time for you." His fire aura enveloped his body. "I'm all fired up!"

-ooo-

(1) I still call the impostor "Mystogan" but you know that it is not him.

**As you see, there is a bit of Levy x ****Gajeel in this story. I hope that you like it! **

**What do you think about this chapter? ****Review please, please, please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 8. Two masked mages

Levy started to work and the red light appeared again.

"This won't be easy…" muttered she. The runic knot work seemed to be very complicated. Thousands of small runes were shining on the ground. They formed a perfect circle. The sight was remarkably beautiful but the girl knew that it was very dangerous magic.

Levy cast a glance at Gajeel and a wave of panic washed over her. Was his magical power completely taken away? And more importantly, was he alive? But she shouldn't think about that at the moment.

"I must be concentrated!" Levy ordered to herself. "My friends are counting on me! I must destroy the runic magic!" She forced herself to watch only the runes.

As usual, the fire nature of Salamander couldn't wait. He attacked the closest creature with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. At the last moment the beast avoided his blow.

"How dare you move when I attack you ugly creature…" His words were interrupted by a stroke of another creature. "I'm going to burn each and every one of you! Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Gray saw five or six enemies against him. "Ice make… Arrows!" said the mage and his ice arrows started flying to the creatures. The beasts avoided his attack.

"It seems that they are fast," the ice mage thought but there was no time for thinking. Another one attacked him.

Lucy thought about her Spirits. Virgo? No, she couldn't help… Taurus was strong but not very fast. Aquarius would drown them all… Gray's ice arrows gave her an idea.

"I know. Sagittarius." She caught his key.

"Open up! The gate of the Centaur!" she summoned Sagittarius. He immediately joined the battle.

Meanwhile Levy was working on the runes. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice how one of the monsters attacked her. There was no one to protect her.

"Watch out, Levy!" Happy's voice echoed. She raised her head and saw the beast. It seemed that there was no way for her to avoid the attack; she had no time even to shriek. The flying cat caught the monster. It was heavy and Happy wouldn't be able to hold it for a long time.

"Let it down and get away, Happy!" Natsu yelled. He directed a fire ball to the monster. At the last moment the little cat managed to drew aside. Natsu's flames singed his left wing. The beast was literally burned to ashes.

"Be more careful, Natsu! Watch out where you hurl these fire balls of yours!" Happy cried out.

"We must protect Levy! Let's surround her!" said Gray. He had done with some of his enemies.

"Go to her left side you ice head and I will go to the right!" was Salamander's answer.

They moved quickly towards the blue-haired girl.

Lucy saw that her Stellar Spirit Sagittarius was not able to fight any more. There was only one who could help to finish the battle.

"Open up! The gate of the Lion!" The blonde girl summoned Loke with her last power.

Loke appeared immediately. He gave a smile to her and put his glasses in the right position.

"Your prince is here…" he started talking in his usual manner but Lucy interrupted his words.

"I know, I know! Now we really don't have time for this! Please help Natsu and Gray!"

Loke nodded and ran to Levy's direction. Both mages together with the leader of the Zodiac Spirits seemed to be unstoppable. Natsu's fire burnt everything it could reach (even some of the walls). Gray sent ice arrows to the monsters (and they have already made a big hole in the opposite wall).

"Boys, for goodness' sake, don't ruin the entire house!" screamed Lucy in horror but nobody paid attention to her words.

The most of the runes were already disappeared. But there were some that continued to shine.

"Hurry up, Levy! Please hurry up!" said Erza. She was extremely worried but she couldn't do anything to help her friends. Trapped inside the magical circle, both S-class mages were absolutely helpless.

"I'm trying…" answered the blue-haired girl. "Just a minute…"

Most of the creatures were already destroyed (as well as many parts of the house).

"I succeed!" exclaimed Levy and at that very moment the red light disappeared. The same happened with all of the monsters.

"Where did they go? Come back you ugly creatures! I haven't finished with you yet!" yelled Natsu but there was no trace of them. The dangerous rune magic was ruined. Luckily, the entire house was not. Erza and Mystogan got out of the trap.

The storm fell. The rain stopped and the sun broke through the clouds. The severe wind quieted down. The lightning bolts disappeared without any trace.

Without losing any time, Levy ran to Gajeel and kneeled next to him. A minute (which looked like a century to her) passed while she was trying to find a sign of life… Yes, his heart was beating.

"He is alive! Thank goodness, he is alive!" whispered the girl. "We came just in time. His magical power will recover bit by bit."

"We won…" muttered Natsu. Realizing the meaning of his own words he smiled. "We won!" He jumped with joy.

"Aye, sir!" exclaimed Happy but they remained silent under Erza's threatening glance.

"Now, would some of you explain me why are you here?" asked the red-haired girl. "I remember that the master has forbidden you…"

Her question chilled Natsu's enthusiasm. He hadn't been afraid of the monsters but the angry Erza was something different… Happy hurried up to hide behind the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Lucy and Gray looked at each other. They didn't know how to answer.

"How are we going to explain her?" thought Lucy. "I was afraid of this…"

"Well? What will you say? I'm waiting to hear your explanation!" added Erza impatiently.

"Well… Erza… You see, we…" started Natsu but he couldn't finish his words.

"Now let's see," said a male voice behind them. "Let's see who tries to pass for me and for what purpose."

Everyone looked back and yelled with astonishment. What they saw was beyond their imagination.

Another Mystogan was standing there.

Impossible… and yet it was real. And the girl behind him was…

"Mira-san?" whispered Lucy.

Erza's heart stopped beating.

"Two Mystogans?" exclaimed she.

**Please let me know your opinion for this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please enjoy yourself!**

Chapter 9. Which one of you is the real one

"Let's see who is hiding his face behind my mask," continued the newly arrived Mystogan and took a step forward.

Silence ensued. No one had expected such an incredible situation. No one could find words… Even Natsu was speechless.

Two masked men stared at each other. None of them showed any emotions.

Erza couldn't take breath. She didn't believe her eyes. Was that sight just her imagination? She looked to the left, and then turned her head to the right…

Yes, there was no mistake. Her eyes hadn't misled her. Two absolutely identical men were standing before her. They were as like as two peas. Heavy clothes and black cloaks covered their bodies, their faces and hairs were hidden under exactly the same masks and hats. But who had visited her in her room? Who had asked her to go on a mission with him? What could help her to make a difference between those two men?

"It just can't be!" thought Erza. "Why is this happening to me? It couldn't be true… It is definitely a dream… No, it is a nightmare! That's right, a nightmare! Oh, I wish to wake up immediately!"

But no, it didn't look like a dream. She pinched herself. The pain was real…Yes, it was quite real.

The others were also stunned. Gray was frozen in shock. Natsu couldn't close his mouth. What was going on? There were two Mystogans? Well, that was far too much even for the Fairy Tail guild. Obviously one of them was an impostor…

"This is just not possible…" said Lucy to herself. "Only one of them is the real Mystogan… But who is he? And more importantly, _who_ _is_ _the other_? Who can be insolent enough to call himself Mystogan?"

Happy's eyes were widened in shock. The little cat was trying to say something but he couldn't.

Even Levy raised her head and stared at the two identical men. She was completely amazed. Just until a few hours ago she had never seen the masked S-class mage… and now she saw _two_.

"Am I dreaming?" thought the blue-haired girl.

Erza was first who managed to speak.

"What is going on? Is this some kind of a joke?" asked she. Her voice was trembling. "Two masked mages? Which one of you is the real one?"

"It's me! There is only one Mystogan in Fairy Tail guild and it's me!" answered both of them at the same time.

She had expected such an answer and it didn't surprise her.

"We will see right now who says the truth and who lies. Luckily, there is one way to discover the truth," said the newly arrived man in a calm tone. His eyes sparkled as if he was smiling… but the others weren't sure because they couldn't see his face. He looked at the girl behind him and continued: "Please Mirajane, tell us where is Mystogan's Fairy Tail sign! You know this!"

The other masked man obviously didn't expect that. His eyes widened in horror. He unconsciously took a step back and wrung his left forearm with his right hand.

Everyone's eyes turned to Mirajane. She didn't reply immediately. Now she realized why Mystogan had brought her along.

_Flash-back_

"_Why do you bring me along__?" asked Mirajane while they were travelling to the city of __Mersyerella._

_Mystogan looked at__ her through his mask. __His eyes were boring into her._ _Maybe he hesitated to answer… or he just didn't want to speak with her unless it was absolutely necessary. It didn't surprise her. His __unsociability__ was proverbial__. _

_The silence dragged on._

"_If someone tries__ to pass for me, you can help me to expose his deception," the man said finally._

"_And how can I help you?"__ The girl didn't understand what he had in his mind._

"_You will see." _

_That was the only answer she got. He didn't say a word more._

_End of flash-back_

After a few seconds silence Mirajane answered: "His sign is on his right forearm."

The newcomer immediately took the bandage off his right forearm and everyone saw the Fairy Tail symbol on it… the overwhelming evidence that he was the real Mystogan.

Erza looked at her bandaged hand. She remembered what had happened a few hours ago. The supposed Mystogan had dressed her injury with his bandage… and then she had seen a Fairy Tail sign. (1) But it was on his _left_ forearm. As it turned out, that sign was a fake one! So he was an impostor! There was no doubt about it! (2)

"It means…" said Lucy under her breath.

"If this one is the real Mystogan, then… then who are you?" asked Erza in a menacing tone pointing the man next to her.

There was complete silence for a few seconds.

"Who are you? Answer me!" Erza felt that she was flying into a rage. "Did you hear what I asked you? Who are you and how dare you deceive me! And not only me but all of us… the entire Fairy Tail guild!"

"And how dare you pretend to be a Fairy Tail member! It is… it is unforgivable!" yelled Natsu. His blood was boiling with anger. He felt an unspeakable wish to pummel the impostor, to force his mask off… The pink-haired Dragon Slayer was about to punch the fake Mystogan but at the same moment he crushed against an ice wall created by Gray.

"You hot head! Don't be so hasty at least once!" ordered Gray.

Natsu growled and turned to face the ice mage.

"How could you… How dare you stop me!" he yelled and levelled his blow at Gray. At the next moment they were already fighting.

"That is enough, boys! Calm down… both of you!" said Lucy.

The fake Mystogan didn't pay attention to them. He remained silent and stone-still for a few seconds. Then slowly, as if against his will, he took the mask off.

Amazed by the sight, Natsu and Gray stopped their fight. Lucy exclaimed with surprise.

"It can't be!" Happy managed to speak finally.

What she saw was far too much for Erza. She had expected everything but that. Her body started trembling under the stress of her feelings. She felt a sudden weakness in her feet and would have fallen on the ground if Gray hadn't held her. Her anger gave way to astonishment. She hadn't been so shocked even when she had seen Mystogan's face.

The impostor's face was well-known to her. She recognized it immediately. It was none other than…

"You?" exclaimed Natsu and Lucy at the same time.

"Jellal?" whispered Erza. "But how…? You must be in the prison!"

-ooo-

(1) See Chapter 5.

(2) I have thought about different variants of the story and I have chosen the following variant. The impostor had known that he would need a Fairy Tail sign to present himself as a guild member. So he had taken care to secure a fake symbol for himself. However, he had placed it on his left forearm because he hadn't known that Mystogan's sign is on his right forearm. This is the difference between them. I decided to make Mirajane the person who knows where the real Mystogan's sign is (that is why he brought her along).

**What do you think about this chapter? ****Review please, please, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks** **for** **the** **reviews!**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 10. The explanation

"But how…?" wondered Erza. "It is definitely a dream! It can't be anything else!"

She stared at the impostor. It was Jellal, there was no doubt… His blue hair, his dark eyes, and the tattoo on his face… everything was on its place. And yet her common sense refused to believe. Jellal just couldn't be there. He was in the prison! How was that possible? Was it some kind of a delusion? She felt an unimaginable mixture of emotions – surprise, horror, and happiness.

"Jellal Fernandes?" repeated the red-haired girl. "Is this you? Is this _really_ you?"

"Yes, it's me," confirmed he.

"What… What are you doing here?" asked Gray.

"You were taken away by the army of the Magic Council!" said Natsu. "I'm absolutely sure about that! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"You _must_ be in the prison!" exclaimed Erza. "Master Makarov told me that…" She couldn't finish her words.

"Yes, everyone think that I'm in the prison. And it is true… to a certain extent. The person who was taken away by the army was Siegrain, my thought projection," explained Jellal.

"What? Siegrain…?" repeated automatically the red-haired mage. She still couldn't believe her eyes.

"That's right." Jellal took a step forward but Erza drew back instinctively. He sighed and took her hands. "Please forgive me… I just… I just couldn't bear to be far away from you… So I decided to present myself as him…" He pointed at Mystogan but there was no trace of him. He had disappeared while everyone was looking at Jellal Fernandes.

Natsu realized that Jellal couldn't choose more perfect disguise. Not only had the mask protected him… Even if someone had seen his face, his deception wouldn't have been revealed… because of the fact that he and Mystogan had _exactly_ _the same faces_.

"Impossible…" said Erza under her breath.

"It was the only way for me to be with you," continued Jellal.

Erza couldn't believe. That just couldn't be true. But now it made sense… the unexplainable attraction to Mystogan that she had felt… Well, she had thought that he was Mystogan but as it turned out…

"I feel a magnetic attraction to him because he is… Jellal!" she thought. "This is the reason… Oh, if I knew… But how could I know? Who could have though that Jellal would come to me disguised as Mystogan?" Erza closed her eyes and tried to get breath.

She remembered how he had appeared in her room in the middle of the night. What had he asked then? "Tell me, Erza… What is Jellal Fernandes for you?" (1) Yes, those have been his words. Then his question had seemed strange to her…

"Goodness! Hidden under Mystogan's mask, Jellal had asked me about… himself!" realized Erza. That thought terrified her. It was more than she could bear.

"Can you forgive me?" asked Jellal in an imploring tone. He was still holding her hands.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Oh, if I could hate you… Believe me, I wish I could hate you indeed… but it is impossible for me. Please leave me… Just go."

It took a supreme effort to her to pronounce these words. In fact she wanted to say: "Stay with me… Don't leave me."

Jellal sighed again and nodded. "Well then… I'm leaving you." Without saying anything else he went out of the house.

Erza followed him with her eyes. When he disappeared the girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Her friends stared at her and didn't dare to say a word. The silence dragged on.

"Erza? Are you okay?" asked Lucy timidly.

"I'm fine, Lucy," answered the red-haired mage in her usual tone. "Now we must take care of him." She pointed at the still unconscious Iron Dragon Slayer. "Besides, you haven't still explained me why you are here! Did you hear me, Natsu? I'm waiting for your explanation!" added she.

Natsu swallowed with difficulty.

In fact, Erza's thoughts were far away from what she said.

"Me and Jellal…What an unbelievable story is ours," thought Erza forcing back her tears. "Why can't I just forget about him? Why does my heart refuse to hate him?"

She had the feeling that she would see Jellal once more before the end of the day. Somehow she _knew_ it.

-ooo-

(1) See Chapter 2.

**Thank you for reading! **

**Erza's love confession will take place in the next chapter!**

**I will be very grateful if you send me a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here is the final of the story.**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 11. Erza's confession

_Three hours later_

When Erza and the others entered the guild hall everyone's eyes turned to them.

Makarov breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, you are here! Erza, Mira!" exclaimed the guild master. "I was so concerned! What happened? Where is Mystogan? Did you find who the impostor is?"

"Yes, who is he? Do you know?" added Bisca and Alzack at the same time.

"I'm very curious! Please tell me!" said Cana.

"And how was the mission? What was the reason for the non-ending thunder storm? Was Laxus involved?" continued Makarov.

"And what is going on with him? He doesn't look well!" Macao pointed at Gajeel. Levy and Gray were supporting the Iron Dragon Slayer who was too exhausted to walk on his own.

Erza sighed. She was too tired to answer all these questions. She had an unbearable headache.

"Natsu, Gray, please explain in my stead," said she. "I will be my room. It was a long day and I need some rest."

"What did you say? Does it mean that Natsu was with you?" Makarov didn't believe his ears. He stared at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Natsu! Didn't I forbid you to go after Erza?"

"Goodness! Now we must explain to the master!" thought Lucy.

"Well… Master… You see, we…" started the pink-haired mage for a second time that day.

Without waiting to see what would happen next, Erza has already turned her steps to her room. She really needed to be alone. She had to think about many things… and more importantly, she didn't want anyone to see her tears.

-ooo-

_Five__ hours later _

It was getting on for midnight.

Erza was extremely tired but she couldn't get to sleep. She was sitting next to the opened window.

"What a day…" the red-hired mage said to herself.

She had rethought all events again and again during the last few hours. Her nerves had already steadied down… and yet she wasn't absolutely calm.

"Something remained untold between me and him…" she whispered unconsciously.

"Yes, I think the same too," a male voice answered.

Erza raised her head. Jellal was standing in front of her.

She looked him up and down. He was still dressed like Mystogan. The black cloak enveloped his body but he didn't wear a mask and a hat. The night breeze dispersed his blue locks. Erza noticed that his face was very pale.

"I expected you," said she. Her voice was touched with emotion.

"I know that I shouldn't be here but I wanted to see you in private," answered the man. "I still don't know if you forgive me for my deception."

The girl made no reply. In fact, she didn't know herself if she forgive him or not.

The silence dragged on.

"Do you remember the night when I came here and asked you to go on a mission with me?" asked Jellal.

She smiled gloomy. "How could I forget it?"

"Then I asked you: "What is Jellal Fernandes for you?" You didn't answer me. Well, then you didn't know that you were speaking with me. But now you know my true identity… So let me ask again." He fixed his eyes on her. "What is Jellal Fernandes for you, Erza? Or should I say… What am I for you? Yes, that is the right question."

Erza swallowed with difficulty. What should she say? She didn't want to tell him a lie… But how could she confess her feelings?

"Do you want to know the truth itself? I told you… I wish I could hate you indeed but it is impossible for me. I was absolutely serious when I said that." Erza remained silent for a minute, and then continued with an effort: "The truth is that I love Jellal Fernandes. Yes, I love you… This love is painful for me but I can't stop thinking about you. This feeling is stronger than me." The red-haired girl stopped talking and looked at the man.

She expected him to answer but Jellal didn't say anything. Instead he just stared at her. His eyes sparkled.

Erza sighed and dropped her eyes. At the next moment she felt his lips pressed against hers. The kiss continued less than a second; after that he drew back immediately.

For a moment the red-haired mage was so shocked that she remained stone-still. She hadn't expected that action of his. A tear streamed down her cheek.

When she collected her faculties, she raised her head but there was nobody in front of her. She was alone in the room. The night silence surrounded her. Jellal had disappeared without any trace… as if he had fused himself with the darkness.

"Even Mystigan himself couldn't disappear so mysteriously," thought Erza.

And who knows why, that thought made her smile.

The end

**Thank you ****so much for reading!**

**What do you think about this story? Review please, please, please!**


End file.
